


Natalie Rules

by teen_spn_wolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Willtagmoreasprogressismade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_spn_wolf/pseuds/teen_spn_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Natalie  sick of Gabriels shit and goes behind her bosses back to fix them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She admits there is a problem

**Author's Note:**

> Desperately looking for beta if interested pm me on tumbler im teenspnwolf

 

* * *

~~~~Natalie could deal with a lot of things the long hours the unappreciativeness of her boss the the cruelty of her boss hell she could even mind staying away from her husband and daughter but what she couldn't mind was how her boss could never put forth the effort to connect with his own son. Not only could not connect he kept them locked inside like a flower or or a prince with the security systems in the cameras and her and the gorilla as Adrian likes to call him watching over Adrian's every little move. It's not that she would rather put forth all the effort towards our daughter it would be nice to spend time with their daughter. It was the fact that her boss never was there and still managed to control adriens life is her boss could just see Adrian he would just know that he was in safe hands with reliable and loyal friends speaking of friends you can even spend time with them because her boss Gabriel fucking Agreste thought that friends were a waste of time unreliable foolish and would only disappoint. Which is ridiculous because Natalie remember this one girl Marinette dupain-cheng she made a dream a scarf... Marinette she seem like a sweet girl she could be the solution to the Agrestes problem.


	2. She confronts the solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this has been sitting in my head for a while it's a slow build like a really slow build. Please excuse any grammatical errors I'm writing on a tablet and I don't have a beta so if any of you wanna volunteer message me my tumbler is teenspnwolf hope you guys injoyed

When Natalie knocked on the door of of the apartment on top of the Dupain-cheng's Bakery she was greeted by a tall Burley Frenchman that could give the gorilla a run for his money.  
" hello ma'am can I help you" asked the man  
" oh yes sir my name is Natalie Sancour and I was wondering if Marinette was home"  
" Natalie... Natalie... Natalie... Would you by chance know Adrian Agreste?"  
" yes sir I do that's why I wanted to speak to your daughter."  
" where are my manners please come in and do call me Tom. Marinette someone's here to speak to you!"  
" coming Papa!!" Yelled Marinette. While Natalie was waiting for Marinette she looked around the house and noticed that it seemed like it had a very loving and warm environment this was the kind of home that Adrien deserved one that was loving and happy and safe but not safe because it had 5 million security cameras and microphones everywhere in The Bodyguard but because family is safe.  
" Yes Papa... oh Miss Sancour what brings you around here is Adrien alright??" Inquired a respectful but concerned Marinette  
"Well in a manner of speaking yes but is there somewhere private we could continue our conversation " ask Natalie not wanting to concern Marinette parents.  
" is my room okay?"  
" yes your room will be fine thank you" when Natalie stepped into the room the first thing she saw was pink pink everywhere it was explosive and girly  
" is everything all right Miss Sancour?"  
" not really Marinette you see your fashion Idol and my boss he's been a dick lately well since his wife left him he's been ignoring his son and overworking himself and I plan on putting a stop to it"  
" not to be rude Miss but why are you telling me all this" questioned Marinette  
" because Marinette you seem like a very nice girl and I need someone a friend that Gabriel approves of to hang out with Adrian and to convince Gabriel that he can have friends who won't abandon him and then it's okay to hang out with this something and want someone to help me help Gabriel and Adrian become a family again and that's where you come in I want you to help me help them become a family again" Natalie then carefully assesed Marinette's reaction. the girl looked horrified and surprised then sad with a hit of knowingness   
" why do you think that I would be good for this and could this get you fired and are you sure it's a good idea to Meddle into someone else's family life and couldn't this get you fired and what does Adrian think of all this?"   
" Marinette I refuse to continue working for this job where my boss neglects his child I have a daughter myself and she comes before my job at this point it's her or him and I'll always choose her yes it's a good idea to meddle into someone's family when it's not much of a family in the first place and you know Adrian doesn't know that about this but I hardly think that he would mind getting to spend more time with a friend I'm not asking you to say yes right now I'm just asking you to consider. I worry for him just like you were before him I know that you know what his life is like and I know that you know he gets the disappointment a lot. And I think that you would be really good for this because I know but you're a sweet girl who would do anything for justice especially Justice for friend and I know this because the way Adrian speaks about you."  
" ok I'll do it, what's the plan "  
" right now just be a friend to him convince him to invite you over and when he does call me so I can make sure to approve of your friendship and you can come over more often."  
"That's it?"   
"For now yes eventually you're gonna meet Gabriel but not for at least a month after Adrien invites you over can you do that?"  
"If you're sure this will make Tham happy then yes. Yes I am."  
"Then I'm glad we could have this talk I'll see my way out"


	3. New day new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette just wants to help Adrien this chapter is all her point of view

" good morning Alya how did you sleep?" Asked Marinette as she walked up the school steps early for the first time since she that year.  
" hey girl...." responded Alya as she inspected the sky  
"what's wrong expecting rain?" Inquired Marinette as she noticed her best friends intense scrutiny cast upon the horizon  
"Nope more like flying pigs what are you doing here ten minutes before school opens not to sound rude but you're usually here ten minutes after class starts." Teased Alya  
"Har.har. I just woke up on the right side of the bed today."sarcastically spoke Marinette . When in reality she just wanted to get a head start on operation Turn Sadrien Into Adrien. She wasn't even scared of her crush getting in the way because she knows when it all come down to it she will shove her feelings aside to make anyone happy even Chloe's  
"Oh. OK well not to ruin it but I'm gonna go talk to Nino it's kind of our thing every morning" apologetically explained Alya. As she pointed over to her boyfriend attracting Marinette's attention over to Nino who was talking animatidly with Adrien.  
"Do you mind if I come with its been forever since me and Nino spoke last"asked Marinette  
"If you're sure you can manage to speak then yeah who cares"teased Alya as her and Marinette began to walk towards the two boys  
"Hey guys" Greeted Alya  
"Good morning Nino, good morning Adrien" Marinette greeted with a smile  
"Umm..." stupidly responded the two in union  
"Did you guys sleep well? And anything new happen in you guy's life recently?" Questioned an amused Marinette. Finding their startled faces hilarious then having to stifle a laugh as she glanced at Alyas face. The then tried to school her features into innocent expectation. Nino recovered first  
" Marinette ... you're here early, like way early are you feeling ok?" Asked a perplexed Nino. At that Marinette laughed before she could answer Adriens system had fully rebooted and so he spoke.  
"You spoke...to me !? At me?? Around me?? You laugh?? What???" Loudly stuttered an excited Adrien. To that Marinette felt bad she didn't realize that she had hurt him or worried him by stuttering around him. Well today she'll start considering his feelings above hers from now on her crush is taking the back seat.  
"Ah..umm.. yeah I'm sorry I never meant to make you uncomfortable I'm just a little shy so sometimes I need a little time to warm up to people even if I had full conversations with them before one-on-one it's a little bit harder to have conversations with them with multiple people in the room makes me antsy sorry." Rambled Marinette  
"Oh no that's fine I had already assumed I intimidated you little bit considering the fact that my dad is your fashion icon and you know I'm a supermodel not sound conceited but the face of this company probably doesn't help." Rambled Adrien trying to make her feel a little better  
"Well... how about I make it up to you anyway why don't you come over to my family's Bakery whenever you're free and we can make cupcakes or cookies or whatever you want or we can even play video games just you know hang out like friends do??" Nervously asked Marinette knowing this is the moment that she has Natalie counting on her. She looked down at her shoes, then at her hands, then back up at Adrien. Only to see him with an ecstatic smile and watery eyes. She almost cried at that expression, he looked like he gave her the bigest, best gift in the world.  
"Marinette I would absolutely love that I will check with Natalie to see when I have some free time then I'll text you... wait I don't have your number..." Adrien trailed his sentence off to reach into his back pocket and grab his phone  
"You wouldn't mind putting it in for me would you?" He asked sheepishly  
"Not at all " she said with a shy smile and added her phone number and contact name ( Mari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this I'm on ao3 littered ly all the ti e so please feel free to comment I promise I'll respond umm gimme some feedback here or on my tumbler at teenspnwolf or  
> Ohmarinette-tikkiisdonewithyou ❤❤❤❤ hope you guys like


End file.
